


Very Them

by PuppiesRainbowsSadism



Series: Very Them [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppiesRainbowsSadism/pseuds/PuppiesRainbowsSadism
Summary: Jeremy gaped. He gawked and sputtered and stared at his best friend of forever because what the hell. “Not a big deal?” he parroted incredulously. “It’s a huge deal!”“It’s really – ““You sucked off a dude in the back room of Spencer’s for a two litre!”--In which "Experienced" is Michael's middle name.





	Very Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is for glitter-lisp, who, as usual, inspires and encourages all of my projects. This is trash and I'm sorry.
> 
> ((Also I decided not to use Archive Warnings because Michael is 18, and while Jeremy is still 17, their relationship is still legal in a majority of the US, including New Jersey. Did you know New Jersey's Romeo and Juliet law allows 13 year olds to consent to sex, provided their partner is between the ages of 13 and 17, according to my cursory google search? Wild.))

“Excuse me, WHAT?”

Michael looked around nervously, as if Jeremy shouting was the cue for his mom to jump out of the closet. “Keep it down,” he hissed. “It’s not even that big of a deal.”

Jeremy gaped. He gawked and sputtered and stared at his best friend of forever because what the _hell_. “Not a big deal?” he parroted incredulously. “It’s a huge deal!”

As if he didn’t already feel guilty enough about the entirety of the Squip thing. Sure, it was a year ago, and for the most part, they were able to talk about it pretty casually, but the guilt was still there. It had been getting better, but then Michael had to drop this freaking atom bomb.

Michael rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Jeremy’s eyes. “I mean, --”

“I’m serious, that’s . . . I-I feel terrible. You didn’t have to do that, not for me.”

“ _I’m_ serious, Jere, you’re making it a bigger thing than it is. And if I hadn’t done it, the whole school would’ve been Squipped, so yeah, it was kind of necessary, you’re welcome.”

There was no bite in Michael’s voice, but Jeremy still took that _you’re welcome_ like a punch to the gut. He took deep breaths, attempting to calm himself and squash down whatever bile or tears or _whatever_ was clogging his throat. He had no way of knowing if this was the kind of thing he was blowing out of proportion, or if Michael was just downplaying it for his own sake.

One more breath – in and out – before he grabbed Michael’s arm gently, partially to ground himself and partially to signal that he was being genuine at the moment.

“I’m sorry. You know I can never thank you enough, o-or make up for what I did –”

“Water under the bridge, Jere, we’ve talked about this.”

“I shouldn’t have freaked out, but please understand _why_ I’m freaking out – “

“It’s _really_ – “

“You sucked off a dude in the back room of Spencer’s for a two litre!” Whoops, he was almost shouting again.

“It’s not like it’s the first time I’d sucked a dick!”

Jeremy blinked, and Michael looked like he immediately regretted what just came out of his mouth.  He was turning red, and Michael Shameless Mell never blushed.

“I’m sorry?”

Michael sighed and tossed his controller to the side. “Look. And don’t freak out on me over this, okay? I’m . . . a lot more experienced than you think. And I never told you because I knew you were, like, desperate to get laid or whatever, and I didn’t want you to get jealous or make it weird or anything.

Jeremy opened and closed his mouth aimlessly. He stared at the television in front of them – a frankly ancient model, perfect for playing the SNES, softly glowing with the world select screen – until he could find literally anything to say.

“I-I’m sorry.”

Well, it was something.

Michael snorted. “For what?”

“For – I mean, that you felt like you couldn’t tell me. I _get_ it, I was . . . am . . . weird about that kinda stuff, but still.”

“I mean, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. But also I had, like, the biggest crush on you and kind of didn’t want to.”

They’d talked about it before, but hearing Michael say that he had a crush on him back then still made Jeremy’s heart do this stupid fluttery thing.

“And, y’know,” Michael continued, “It never came up. Then the Squip thing happened, and we were pretty rocky for a while, and then we started dating. . . . Again, I didn’t want to make it weird.”

“Were you at least safe about it?”

“Of course. I’m a slut, not stupid.”

Jeremy very nearly choked on his own spit. “M-Michael!”

Then Michael was laughing at him, and the air between them was noticeably less tense. “Seriously, dude, I’ve been told I’m pretty good. My contact wouldn’t even let me pay him for the bottle of Red after.”

Jeremy made a face of Doubt. “You’re fucking with me.”

“Sounds like something out of a porno, right? But I swear, you can ask him!”

The Doubt easily shifted into something closer to Disgust. “Ugh, no, thanks. I don’t want to hear a stranger talk about his sexcapades with my boyfriend.”

Michael laughed again, picking up his controller, and Jeremy found it in himself to relax. He wanted to know all the gritty details, what all Michael had done, what he hadn’t, under what circumstances. But that would probably qualify as “making it weird,” so he contented himself with the knowledge that Michael had apparently blown enough dudes to get very good at it. (A memory sprang to mind from sixth grade, maybe, of Michael shoving his hand down his throat to demonstrate his natural lack of a gag reflex. Jeremy shoved that to the side for now.)

Which, honestly, Jeremy maybe should have guessed, considering how Michael was a phenomenal fucking kisser. But it wasn’t as if Jeremy was suddenly an expert after making out with two girls. He figured it was just a combination of his own inexperience and the fact that it was _Michael_ that made it so mindblowing.

“Oh!” Michael exclaimed, finger hovering over the buttons on his controller. “By the way, I don’t do all _that_ anymore, not since we got together. I’m not a piece of shit cheater.”

“I trust you,” Jeremy replied, because he did, and really, what was he supposed to say to that? “Sorry for freaking out. I was just . . . surprised.”

Michael leaned into him briefly before selecting the next world. “It’s all good.”

And just like that, the topic was dropped, at least for a minute. Jeremy waited for his turn, watching Michael play through several levels, because he’d beaten this game too many times and was just too good to die.

It was three full levels, plus secrets, before Michael brought it up again, not taking his eyes off the screen. “You can totally ask about it, if you want.”

Jeremy gulped. Had he been that obvious? He was glad it wasn’t his turn, because his palms were kind of sweaty, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on both the conversation and literally anything else.

“Can I ask – uh – how – how far you’ve gone?”

Because as Michael’s boyfriend, Jeremy feels like he should know, okay? Not that he’d be jealous about it, but he wanted to know how far behind in the game he was.

Michael hummed and nearly got hit by a cannonball. At least Jeremy wasn’t the only one distracted. “I skipped fourth base and went straight to fifth.”

Jeremy tried to recall his mental list. What were the bases again? First was making out? Maybe? So they’d covered that, at least. Fourth was sex. Like, full-on, Tab A into Slot B sex, he was pretty sure. Then what the hell was fifth? Baseball didn’t even have five bases. It was probably some real kinky shit, which Jeremy both desperately wanted to know about and desperately didn’t.

“Oh my god, Jere, it’s anal. I can hear your brain working. I’ve never done anything with the, ah, front parts. With another person.”

Right, right, he _totally_ knew that. “You’re, uh, into that? I thought – “ _No, nope, cut that thought off right now before you say some transphobic shit._

Michael shrugged, seemingly self-conscious, as he almost died in the game again. “Yeah, I mean. It feels good.”

“Can I ask why you skipped over, uh, ‘fourth base,’ or is that too much?”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Michael said, but he paused the game, staring at the floor, considering his words, and oh no, this just got serious again. “It’s kinda stupid, but like. I’m not dysphoric about it or anything, I just need to really trust a person before I do that, y’know? Most of the guys I hooked up with didn’t even know I’m trans. And you know I’ve never _really_ dated anyone, that’s still true.”

Jeremy didn’t want to think about how hard it must have been to keep that secret when you’re getting fucked (or doing the fucking? He didn’t know, nor was he going to ask). Although, he had to admit, the mental image of Michael bent over in any situation was an appealing one.

Fuck.

Jeremy was silent for too long. Michael leaned closer. “You alright? I can shut up about it forever, just let me know – “

“No! No, I was just . . . uh . . . thinking about it?”

That was obviously the wrong thing to say because Michael’s responding grin was downright sinful. “Oh yeah?”

“Ugh, sh-shut up.”

“You need a demonstration?” Michael punctuated the question with a pointed glance downwards, and yeah, alright, Jeremy definitely had a semi. It happened a lot, so sue him.

“A-are you serious? Like, are you actually offering, or just making fun of me?”

Michael gasped dramatically, pressing his hand to his chest in mock offense. “Making _fun_ of you? I will not _stand_ for such accusations, Jeremiah – “

“Okay, haha, fuck off.”

Again, there was no bite to his words, and Michael seemed to know that, since he just laughed and moved closer. “No, I’m being serious. You want me to give you a hand there?”

The answer was undoubtedly _yes_ , but Jeremy considered it anyway. They had been dating for a while, but how early was too early to start that stuff? Moreover, how late was too late? For goodness sake, they were seniors, and Jeremy didn’t know if that made it better or worse. Michael turned eighteen last month, which definitely made it worse, because that meant it was definitely illegal for them to even do anything until at least March, unless New Jersey had any prior relationship laws, which Jeremy probably should have looked up a while ago just so he’d know –

“You’re allowed to say no, Jere,” Michael teased gently.

“I-I’m more thinking that I’d come, like, immediately if you even laid a hand on me,” Jeremy replied without thinking at all, actually. He immediately slapped his hand over his mouth, feeling his entire face burn up to the tips of his ears.

At least Michael’s laugh wasn’t cruel. “No offense, but I figured you’d be a little, uh, quick. But you must have a hell of a short recovery period, right?”

“I’m not answering that.”

“Fair enough. But, uh, I can’t help but notice that wasn’t an answer.”

Michael scooted even closer, until he was pressed to Jeremy’s side, and rested a hand on his thigh. Jeremy would deny the undignified squeak that left him with his dying breath.

Michael withdrew his hand immediately, as if burned. “Okay, okay, sorry, I didn’t mean – “

Pressed so close together like this, Jeremy only had to turn his head to the side to kiss him.

Michael shut up immediately – duh, that was half the point – and melted immediately, throwing his arms over Jeremy’s shoulders leisurely and simultaneously making him see stars with that damn tongue of his.

“That – “ It was a valiant, if breathless, attempt to speak under the premise of pulling back for air, but Michael just pulled him back in, swinging one leg over so he was effectively straddling Jeremy’s thigh.

And, well, fuck, it’s not as if Jeremy could complain. He’d happily stay here for all eternity because kissing Michael was, hands-down, his favourite thing to do in the whole world. If his semi was getting more than a little uncomfortable, he’d suffer blue balls in perpetuity forever if Michael did that thing with his tongue again. But then Michael would be smug about it forever, too, so maybe not so much.

He’d been half joking when he said just touching him would make him come immediately, but it didn’t seem so far fetched anymore, especially when Michael reached one hand down to rub him through his jeans.

“Is this okay?” he asked breathlessly.

Jeremy wondered, briefly, if he was so careful with any of the other guys he fucked and – no, get that thought the fuck out of here, now was not the time to be jealous, if that’s what that even was.

He focused instead on managing his breathing and trying not to put too much focus into why Michael’s voice almost did more to him than his hand.

“Fu-uck yes, don’t stop.”

So, of course, Michael did the one thing he was asked specifically not to do and moved his hand away completely and leaned forward until their chests were pressed together and Jeremy was going cross eyed trying to look at him.

“ _Michael_ ,” he hissed, and definitely did _not_ whine.

Jeremy felt Michael shiver against him, giving him a smug thrill of satisfaction for just a moment until Michael spoke right into his ear.

“ _Jeremy_ ,” he murmured teasingly. “You never answered the question.”

What was the question, again?

“Do you want me to blow you,” Michael supplied helpfully, “Or do you want to keep doing this?”

Of course he was going to make Jeremy say it. It couldn’t just be a simple yes-or-no this time. So Jeremy did what he did best in potentially anxiety-inducing situations and answered a question with a question.

“Can, uh, can I . . . return the favour?”

Michael pulled back, and that time Jeremy definitely did whine, okay, he’d admit it. But there was something serious on Michael’s face now – not the sultry confidence from earlier, but something almost like surprise.

“You’d want to?”

. . . What kind of question . . . ?

It threw Jeremy off, more so than he already was, anyway. If he had half the shame he did, he’d tell Michael right then and there about his most prominent fantasies about him – or that he fantasised about him at all. But there was no way in hell he was venturing into dirty talk right now.

When Jeremy didn’t answer immediately, Michael started throwing out meaningless filler words, without actually explaining anything. That was scary. Jeremy had never seen Michael so nervous.

“I just, uh, I mean, I didn’t think – “

“Michael,” he interjected in a tone that he hoped was gentle. Michael relaxed a little, so he guessed it was okay. “Of course I want to. I-if you want, I mean. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but if I’m honest, I . . . I’ve thought about it. Like a lot.”

Surprisingly, Michael didn’t make fun of him for that, or look disgusted, or anything Jeremy might have feared. He just looked pensive.

“Not today,” he said finally. “Maybe next time.”

 _Next time_. That rattled around in Jeremy’s skull like a piece of his brain had come loose. _Next time_.

“I still want you to get something out of it, though.”

Michael huffed. “Jeremy, I’ve sucked a fair number of dicks in my life. I promise you, I only do it because I _like it_. I’ll take care of it.”

Mother _fucker_ , Jeremy thought, and may have actually accidentally breathed aloud. He deserved the way Michael laughed at him for that one.

“But you managed to avoid the question again.” And there was that damned smirk again, the confident swagger that Jeremy fell for every time.

“If you keep teasing me, I’m gonna go home.” It was a lie and they both knew it.

“Oh _no_ , not your _home_! The one that’s a fifteen minute walk _away_! That I have a _key_ to!”

Jeremy groaned. “Michael, please, I’m literally begging you. Do something or let’s get back to the game.”

“Well, since you asked so _nicely_.”

Michael pulled away further, and Jeremy really thought he’d offended him enough to want to go back to playing Mario.

But he didn’t go far, scooting back just enough to get his fingers on the fly of Jeremy’s jeans and, in what seemed lightning fast to Jeremy’s addled brain, pulled his dick out.

Okay, here’s the thing:  It’s not like they’d never seen each other naked before, accidentally or otherwise. Thirteen years of friendship more or less destroyed those kinds of barriers between them.

But out of all the times Michael accidentally walked in on Jeremy changing or Michael walked out of the shower with nothing but a towel on his head, it was never like this. Nothing like now, with Jeremy’s erection right there, out in the open, within a five-foot radius of Michael Self-Proclaimed-Slut Mell, who licked his lips and winked up at Jeremy before diving right in and _holy fucking shit!_

There were absolutely no thoughts in Jeremy’s brain. It was all just blue screen, Jeremy.exe has stopped working, would you like to send a crash report?

Because it’s one thing to imagine this, right? (And Jeremy’s man enough to admit he’s thought about it more than once. It’s hard to think straight – _ha_ – when his boyfriend has those sinful fucking lips wrapped around a straw, skin tinted red from his trademark slushy. Or when they’ve been making out, and Michael pulls back, panting, his lips plush and pink and slick. Yeah, he’s thought about it.)

It’s a whole different ballgame when those same lips were actually, here, in real life, wrapped around the tip of his dick.

Jeremy went from zero to sixty in no time flat. And then Michael took more into his mouth and fucking _moaned_ and holy shit it took all of Jeremy’s willpower not to come on the spot.

With one shaky hand, he reached out to brush the hair out of Michael’s face, trying to be gentle.

Michael pulled off, directed Jeremy’s hand to the back of his head, and demanded, “Pull.”

A question died on his lips as Michael took him in again and got into a rhythm that made Jeremy’s head spin. (A distant part of his mind supplied that it was on beat with the game music, and that was sacrilegious on some level, but Jeremy didn’t much care at the moment if he developed a Pavlovian response to one track from Super Mario.)

Jeremy already knew he wasn’t going to last long, but when Michael pressed his nose to his hipbone and he could feel Michael’s throat fluttering around him, he was suddenly _right there_.

“M-Michael!” he tried to warn, yanking on Michael’s hair in a vain attempt to pull him off, but Michael just whined desperately, and that was it. Jeremy’s entire fucking life in that moment was just _Michael Michael Michael._

Michael’s eyes were screwed shut in pleasure, some drool leaking out of the corners of his mouth (holy shit did he fucking _swallow_?), hair sticking out at all angled, glasses knocked askew and a little smudged, and Jeremy hadn’t noticed when he moved, but Michael had one hand down the front of his jeans and was moaning breathlessly.

He pulled off Jeremy’s dick, tucking his face into his thigh instead, and that was so much better because now Jeremy could more properly hear the noises he was making, slightly muffled and desperate and the most perfect sound in the world.

Jeremy might have lied earlier. Maybe this was his favourite thing in the world.

He realised he still had one hand on the back of Michael’s head and tugged at his hair gently, trying to match the rhythm Michael had set for himself.

Jeremy thought Michael had never looked so beautiful as he did now, and then he came too, tensing up and moaning on the tail end of a sigh, and he was proven wrong again.

(Was this what an afterglow was? He felt so mushy and soft and in love. He hated it. He loved it. He’d better be careful not to say a damn thing because Michael still picked on him for the _favourite person_ thing.)

He combed his fingers through Michael’s hair gently as they both came down, very conscious of how close Michael still was to his dick, but not as self-conscious about it as he might have been.

Slowly, sluggishly, Michael sat up and withdrew his hand from his jeans, and Jeremy took the opportunity to tuck his dick back into his own pants. Just in time, as Michael plopped himself back in his lap, cradled his face (taking caution not to touch him with the same fingers he touched himself with, how sweet), and kissed him. It probably should’ve been gross, but Jeremy couldn’t care less at the moment.

And as long as they’re going this far – Jeremy grabbed Michael’s wrist and turned his head away from the kiss to lick his fingers clean.

Michael swore sharply, as if Jeremy had stabbed him instead, and pulled his fingers out with a lewd pop. “Gross.”

Jeremy shot him an unamused look, but he was so caught up in the post-orgasm haze that he could just imagine how lovey dovey it turned out instead.

Michael just laughed softly and leaned in for another lazy kiss. Jeremy had been wrong before; this was still his favourite thing.

“I’m telling you right now, I’m absolutely jacking it to that later.”

Jeremy groaned theatrically, throwing an arm over his face for effect. “You’ve ruined me, Michael. I don’t think I can ever jack it again after that.”

“That bad, huh?”

He slugged Michael’s shoulder playfully. “No, you jackass, but I’m not gonna inflate your head any more. You _know_ it was amazing.”

“You’re too sweet. Maybe we can work on getting you to last more than three minutes so you can actually enjoy it.”

“Oh my god, I hate you.”

Michael pecked his cheek playfully, and Jeremy couldn’t even pretend to be mad when he had that goofy lopsided grin on his face. “Love you too. Now do me a favour and die or something in the game. That music is starting to piss me off.”

Okay, Jeremy had to agree there, so while Michael stood and headed to the bathroom, he threw Mario off a ledge. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to listen to the airship theme again.

Jeremy was never sure what, exactly, he expected from his first ever sexual experience with another person. Just a little over a year ago, he wouldn’t have imagined it to be with his best friend. He might have expected the awkwardness, the stuttering, but never the jokes, the sarcasm, the fact that it would be on a bean bag chair in a basement that smelled faintly of weed and Bath and Body Works holiday candles while retro game music played on a loop in the background.

But it was very _them_.

Michael had left the door to the half-bath open and caught Jeremy staring. He stuck out his tongue, showing off a frothy glob of toothpaste he’d yet to spit out, and laughed at Jeremy’s show of disgust. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

Jeremy collapsed back into the bean bag chair and restarted the level. Maybe it wasn’t an afterglow. Maybe he was just super fucked with how much he loved Michael Fucking Mell.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: It's been less than 12 hours since I posted this, and it's already a lot more popular than I thought it would be. I just want to say thank you to all of y'all, because I was really nervous writing this and posting it, and you've really boosted my confidence in that regard.
> 
> EDIT 2 (sorry): I've heard your cries for a part two. I am working on it, but my computer has no screen, so it'll be a bit. Thanks for all the love, guys 💛


End file.
